A KRYPTONIAN IN KING UTHER'S COURT
by scottsman
Summary: A strange visitor from another time and another world comes to Camelot with powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men, he soon befriends a Legendary Wizard and catches the admiring eye of every girl in the city including one particular servant girl with a royal admirer.


**A/N**:_Just a couple of notes on this story I couldn't resist doing a Connecticut Yankee in King Arthurs court type story. Identity of the time traveling visitor is pretty obvious. I decided to make him more upbeat and optimistic like he used to be. I'm a little tired of these comic book writers and movie producers turning all these superheroes into these bitter, cynical, and downright anal characters who spend more time feeling sorry for themselves that they do kicking butt, so my superman won't be that way. Anyway here goes…_

A Krytonian In King Uther's Court

1.

The Harvest festival was in full swing in the City of Camelot. King Uther Pendragon looked down from the castle parapet on which he stood with a rare pleased expression. Evening was coming on and it was getting dark. However down in the village square there was still plenty of light coming from the bone fire the villagers had built. A lively tune played and the villagers danced and ate and drank.

Suddenly the mellow evening sky was lit up by a brilliant shooting star brighter than anything that had ever been witnessed before. The King and the villagers watched as the fireball shot overhead and slammed into one of the surrounding hillsides.

The force of the impact shook the ground all the way to Camelot. The King Uther immediately sent his knights out to investigate.

Meanwhile up on the hillside a tall young man about Merlin's age was pulling himself up out of an eight foot wide impact crater. Amazingly the young man wasn't hurt. He stood up and looked down and the crater he had just climbed out of.

"Oh boy," he said, "I dented England."

"Clark," he thought to himself, "when are you going to learn to slow down before you try to land?!"

The mental tongue lashing he was giving himself was interrupted by the sound of men approaching. He looked down the slope and saw bobbing lights headed his way.

"Oh crap," he said to himself, "I should have known that landing would bring everybody in a five mile radius! I've got to get out of here!"

Becoming a barely visible blur of motion the boy sped into the trees and remained hidden there as he watch the villagers from Camelot gathering around the crater and staring in disbelief.

The next day the people in the lower town were still talking about the falling star the night before and wondering what it could mean even as they went on with the festival.

Every one figured that tall dark haired young man in the red cloak that was now strolling through the lower town was nothing more than a traveler headed to Camelot for the festival. The boy "Clark" stopped and looked around. He had decided to indulge his curiosity and explore Camelot for a few days before returning to his own time.

Though he may not have looked it Clark was fully aware of the appreciative looks he was getting from many of the young ladies around the small square. He turned back toward the castle again smiling to himself. As he turned, his smile disappeared when he saw a sleazy looking character surreptitiously remove a coin pouch from the hand bag of a young lady in a lavender colored dress. The young lady had put her back on the vendors table while she looked and some of the brightly colored cloths that he had to sell.

As the thief passed near Clark, Clark grabbed them man's thumb and twisted it backwards. The loud holler of the man as his thumb was being twisted back got everyone's attention including the young lady's Clark dragged the thief back over to the young lady. Then he turned to the thief.

"Give it back," he snapped.

"Give what back?" replied the thief between gritted teeth. Clark rewarded him for his belligerence by twisting his thumb back a little farther.

The man hollered in pain again.

"The coin pouch you just took out of this lady's handbag as if you didn't know!"

"Okay, Okay," said the thief surrendering. Using his free and he pulled the coin pouch out and handed it back to the young who gasped when she saw that it really was her coin pouch.

"Now apologize," said Clark

"I'm sorry," mumbled the man in what wasn't much more that a whisper.

Clark gave his thumb another twist.

"Say it so she can hear you," he warned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He hollered. Satisfied Clark gave him his thumb back.

"Now get lost," He snapped. The would-be thief didn't have to be told twice. One last threatening look from Clark and the sleaze-ball took to his heels.

"Thank you," said the young lady,

"You're welcome," said Clark, "Oh by the way my name is Clark." The young lady smiled again.

"Hello, Clark," she said, "I'm Gwen."

TBC.

**Well what do you think?**

**Worth continuing? yes/no/maybe**


End file.
